The QuiGon and Yoda Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: This is a record of the interaction between Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda. Throughout the events of TPM up until the death of Qui-Gon , Qui-Gon reports to Yoda about his mission regarding Naboo and Queen Amidala.
1. Note 1 QuiGon

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM through Qui-Gon's death at the end of TPM**

The quick background story of the Qui-Gon and Yoda PT Notes-

Qui-Gon has just received the mission to go to Naboo for the Supreme Chancellor to negotiate with the Trade Federation. He wishes to keep Yoda updated on the mission.

**And the story begins....**

* * *

Note 1:  
Master Yoda,

Obi-Wan and I have just left for Naboo. We will get to the bottom of this problem with the Trade Federation. I'll let you know how things go. I just wanted to let you know that my Padawan and I have now left.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Contacted me, the Queen of Naboo has. I reassured her that help, you can. A bit edgy and unsure, she appeared, but unusual this should not seem. Peaceful, their culture is—likely the reason for attack, this is. Still, clouded this mission has been—mindful of the future, you should be. Informed, keep me and the council, and grateful we will be. Nagging us about how goes the mission, the senator from Naboo has been...

May the Force be with you,

Yoda


	3. Note 3 QuiGon

Note 3

Master Yoda,

We arrived at the Trade Federation Control Ship fine. As we were waiting to speak with them, they tried to kill us with a poisonous gas. We used the force to help us hold our breaths, so we were okay. They then sent out droids to destroy us. We escaped. My Padawan and I saw the Trade Federation preparing a huge droid army. We stowed away on separate ships and will soon meet down on the planet.

I hope to reach the Naboo before this Invasion has been launched. I also must speak with Senator Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor. There is more going on than there should be.

It is reassuring to know that the Queen of Naboo has contacted you. She is still all right then. Hopefully Obi-Wan and I can get to her before the invasion begins, though I fear that will not be the case. Thank you for reassuring her of our help. The queen must suspect that the Trade Federation may have invasion in mind.

Yes, it is unfortunate, but true…peaceful cultures are often the target of attacks and aggression. There is something very unusual happening here. Obi-Wan and I both sensed it. We shall be mindful of the future at all costs, Master Yoda.

I will be certain to keep you and the rest of the Council informed of the progress of this mission. The Senator of Naboo has been nagging the Council about this mission? Naturally, he is concerned for his planet. I had not thought of the impact on the Senate that this situation presents.

Thank you. May the Force be with you as well.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Most glad am I to know that whole you and your padawan are, and that escaped from the Trade Federation you have. Lying they must have been when agreed to negotiations they did... Trying to kill ambassadors and Jedi, tolerate we will not. While unfortunate your experience was, perhaps persuade the Senate to act your story will. Talk with the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine you should, I agree. Surely when reach the Queen you do, communicate you will be able to?

That sensed unusual currents you have as well, gratified I am. In that case, not illusions they are... not always sure of late, can I be, when speaking of the future. Dark it has become. Sensed this, have you as well, Qui-Gon?

If to invasion this comes, instruction I have not for you; Your instincts use. In any place something or someone helpful may be. In using such, good you are, know this I do.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	5. Note 5 QuiGon

Note 5

Master Yoda,

Yes, the Trade Federation meant to kill Obi-Wan and me, but we escaped, as I told you in my last letter.

There is no logic in the Trade Federation's move. There is something else behind this. There has to be. They seemed to agree on negotiations beforehand, but something changed since then.

No, the Trade Federations actions cannot be tolerated. They have made a dangerous move against the Republic. If this situation is not dealt with properly, they will use this as an excuse to overrun more planets. An invasion has been launched against the Naboo. It is urgent that we make direct contact with the Republic.

We can only hope that the Senate will be persuaded to act. After we alert them that the negotiations never took place, they will know better how to act.

We both arrived on Naboo safely, but there was a huge droid army that we had to run from. A local creature called a Gungan jumped on my back, and I ducked as a droid transport was about to run over us. By doing this, I saved the Gungan's life, and now this Gungan owes me a life debt. The Gungan's name is Jar Jar Binks.

Obi-Wan forgot to turn off his power on his lightsaber again, and it shorted out when he landed in water. A droid thing was shooting at him, but I destroyed the droid thing.

Jar Jar then told us that he had this city that he could take us to. Obi-Wan and I followed him….in hopes that we could reach the Naboo faster. Jar Jar's city was under water. The Gungans were not willing to be of much help….they didn't concern themselves with what was going on with the Trade Federation. I finally used mind control on the leader and asked for a transport. He told us to go through the planet core….that it was the fastest way to the Naboo. I knew that I couldn't navigate the planet's core as well as someone familiar with it, and remembering Jar Jar Binks, I asked for Jar Jar's help…..since he owed me a life debt.

After I used mind control on the leader, he agreed, and Jar Jar helped us navigate the planet's core. We ran into some big fish, but were able to get by all right. The force guided us, so we probably wouldn't have needed Jar Jar, but I sense that he will be of use later on.

You sense something through the Force? When did you begin to sense this. Obi-Wan has been telling me that he's sensed something since before we even left for the mission. I also sense something. Yes, I have sensed this darkness. The future has become clouded.

We can only hope that when Obi-Wan and I reach the Queen, we will be able to contact Senator Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor.

Well Obi-Wan and I will continue to look for the Queen. I believe we are just on the outside of Theed now. We must get to her and help her.

I have reached Naboo now…..so contact the Council and tell me what they say. If they wish me to take some kind of action, you must tell me. Right now Obi-Wan and I are just trying to act in what I think is best.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

To keep the Queen from harm, your charge must now be. Fight the Droid Army alone and protect the whole planet yourselves, you cannot. As with the Gungan, what you can, use to your advantage. Awaiting news of Naboo, the Senate is.

Only sensed darkness and danger, did I, no more. As say you, this future is clouded. The same thing, we all sense-- something strong it must be to have such an affect.

If delayed again somehow you are, another progress report make. This situation, volatile is.

May the Force continue to be with you,

Master Yoda


	7. Note 7 QuiGon

Note 7  
Master Yoda,

I thought I should inform you that Obi-Wan and I have gotten to the Queen now. She was being led away by Trade Federation droids when we rescued her. The Trade Federation has taken over Theed, and is putting the people into camps. The people are suffering.

The Trade Federation has knocked down all the direct communication systems on the planet. Under these circumstances, I thought it best to go to Coruscant. Queen Amidala has agreed, so please inform the Senate that Amidala will be coming.

My Padawan and I will protect Queen Amidala as best we can. Our number one priority will be the queen's safety. We will not fight a war for her, but we will see to it that she is safe.

We have managed to gain access to a ship as well as a pilot. The Trade Federation has set up a blockade around the planet, so first we must get passed that.

I agree; this darkness must be something strong. We will not worry about it at the moment. If this darkness exists, it will present itself to us at the right time.

Jar-Jar is with us. I do sense that he will be of some use to us later. I am not sure how, but I sense it. There is danger with the Trade Federation.

I will let you know if anything arises further.

Qui-Gon


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

A good thing it was that come to the Queen's aid you could. Though protect her you can, safer you all will be back on Coruscant, and possibly more useful. At least, coerced she will not be. Speak with the Senator and the Chancellor, I will. Already promised this to the Queen, I have.

If important you judge this Jar-Jar Binks, take him with you. Good your judgment is on such things, and nothing can I sense. Much closer to the situation you are, and if such feel you again, your instincts follow.

If nothing tangible can we sense, leave alone this darkness we must, as you say. The only course of action it is, although uncomfortable it makes me feel.

For your next report will I be waiting, and may the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	9. Note 9 QuiGon

Note 9  
Master Yoda,

Our Naboo ship made it passed the blockade, however it was damaged in the process. Our hyperdrive is leaking, and we do not have enough power to get us to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan has looked up several planets, and we are considering going to a planet called Tatooine. It is a desert planet, and is not part of the Republic, but it also has no Trade Federation presence. Obi-Wan is trying to talk me into going there. I am leaning towards his suggestion. Would it be okay with the Jedi Council if we went Tatooine, or do you have a better choice?

We will be delayed, but as soon as we figure out what's wrong with the ship, we will continue onto Coruscant. We will do everything that we can to help this situation, and to protect the Queen.

Master Qui-Gon


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Clearly, if leaking your hyperdrive is, land you must. Accidents in space, messy they are, and risk yourself and your party you can not. Understand this, I do.

To Tatooine, object I do not. Caution there must be, but handle this you can. As always on this mission... use what you have, you must. Continue to follow this, you will, and a good philosophy it is.

Glad to see you when return you do, I will be,

Master Yoda


	11. Note 11 QuiGon

Note 11  
Master Yoda,

We have landed on Tatooine near the outskirts of a settlement. I have gone into the settlement to look for a new hyperdrive. We found that the hyperdrive was damaged, and we must replace it. I did not go into the settlement alone. Jar-Jar Binks and the handmaiden Padmé are with me along with the droid that saved our ship, R2-D2. I recorded a message on him with the readout of the exact parts that we need. The handmaiden Padmé is the handmaiden that Obi-Wan and I feel has too much influence on the Queen.

Right now I am talking with the owner of a small "Junk" shop. It appears as if they have the exact parts that we need. The only problem is paying for the part. They don't accept Republic credits out here, so we must find a means of paying for the parts. I tried to use mind control on the owner to try make him accept Republic credits, but the mind trick did not work. The creature had too strong of a mind.

I am about to leave the shop.

That is the situation right now.

It will be good to see you as well, once we return.

Master Qui-Gon


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Understand I do your frustration... to find this junk dealer with the part needed, and to be unable to aquire it! Frustrating it must be. At least, know you where such a part may be found. Wish I, that give you more hope I could.

That take you did Padme and Jar Jar, what reason for this?

Excuse, please, the brevity of my conversation as of late. Listening to you, I am, and if help I can give, gladly would I send it.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	13. Note 13 QuiGon

Note 13  
Master Yoda,

Right now there is no way we can conceivably get the part for the ship, however I am confident that another solution will present itself. A sandstorm has come up and the little boy from the shop has asked us to come stay with him.

The boy seems rather strange….and I wonder if he might be Force Sensitive. The reason I'm wondering this is because of his kindness….I believe that only a Force Sensitive individual would have acted the way he has towards us. He bought cakes for everyone except himself….because he didn't have enough money to buy one for himself…and he also seemed to have maybe sensed that Jar-Jar was in danger…and he seems to be quite bright. He foresaw that Jar-Jar was heading into to danger…something that a person his age would not normally be able to tell.

You see Jar-Jar somehow got into trouble with this ugly looking creature that the boy called Sebulba…and the boy showed up just as the fight started. He talked forcefully to the creature, and Jar-Jar escaped without any problem.

But even if the boy is Force Sensitive, I believe that he might be VERY Force Sensitive because I have never seen a person his age act the way he has….even people his age who have gone through extensive Jedi Training. I will be able to tell you whether he is Force Sensitive or not after I spend some more time with him.

Obi-Wan told me that he suspects that a message with a trace has been sent to the ship…I do not think it would be wise to send a ship to us because it would draw unwanted attention. However, if I do not come up with a solution by tomorrow, I will contact you.

Yes, it is a blessing that we have located a dealer who sells the part we need for our ship. Even though our situation may be frustrating at the moment, this situation will work out, probably much better than it would have were we able to gain the part easily.

The Queen "commanded" that Padmé come with me. The reason given me by her captain was that the queen wished it, and commanded it, and that she was curious about the planet. I decided to go along with it, though I did not think it was a good idea. I will protect the Queen's handmaiden.

Jar-Jar wished to come also because he finds it hard to sit still in one place for long.

I welcome your conversation, and I also trust that you are listening to me. I must go.

Qui-Gon


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Understand your reason for bringing the Gungan and the Handmaiden, now I do. Surely, as young people, they are indeed curious and interested in this new and unusual planet.

This young child, Anakin, agree with you I do from your description that very force-sensitive he may be, but not quite like the younglings I teach he sounds. A midichlorian count can you do? If this turns out as you think, care you must take. At nine years old, already older than the children we accept at the Temple he is.

Making many new friends you are on this trip, it sounds to me. An unexpected joy this is.

May the Force continue to be with you,

Master Jedi Yoda


	15. Note 15 QuiGon

Note 15

Master Yoda,

I am sure that the Queen will learn to trust my judgment with time.

The boy (did I tell you that his name is Anakin Skywalker?) has told me that he races pods. Now pod racing is something that is much easier for other species….other species have the built in reflexes that allow for pod racing….but humans don't normally have that set of reflexes. Because he races pods, I believe that he IS strong with the force. I told you about some of the other reasons I suspected that he was unusually strong with the force before. I do believe that he does have quick reflexes, and that he is far more intelligent than any person I have ever seen…his age or otherwise. I am not sure of his exact age, but I would say he is somewhere around 10 years old. He could be anywhere from 8-10. I don't think he's older than that.

I am still observing him….but I am thinking that he is WAY more strong with the force than anyone I have ever met…I still need to take a midi-cholorian count on him. If he is as strong with the force as I am thinking he is, I say that he should be trained, regardless of his upbringing. I believe that the force guided us here. I will let you know for sure on this topic once I have observed him even more.

I have reason to believe that the Republic was considering sending a rescue ship? I believe that they must not send it…because I believe that our getaway must be done through the boy. Anakin has offered to race his pod to win us the money…and I believe that this is the way we should escape. I am going to try to free the boy….whether I have the Council's permission or not. He must be freed.

He is not in the least bit selfish, and he knows nothing of greed. He gives without thought of reward.

About the message, well a reply was not sent, and Obi-Wan believes that it was sent as a connection trace.

I will keep you updated on the events here.

I am not forcing the boy to do this…he is willingly going to race for the part. I feel that this is the correct path to take in respect to the force. That is why I agreed to let the boy race. Pod racing is dangerous, however, I feel that this boy should race. With him racing, I also have an idea about how to free him.

I am not sure exactly how I'm going to free him, but I'm sure a solution will present itself. I feel that nothing happens by accident, master, and that Anakin was meant to meet us and help us. It is for that very reason more than anything else that I am putting my faith in this boy that he might win this race and win us the money for the parts we need.

I have just received the results back from Obi-Wan, who analyzed Anakin's blood sample. I took a midi-cholorian count on Anakin, and his count is HIGH….it's 24 thousand. I believe that he is a special boy….and that he might be the one that the prophesy….you know…the one who will bring balance to the force. I have never heard of any life form having as high a midi-cholorian count as this boy. An exception should be made for him. He must be trained.

I will be entering the boy in the race tomorrow….and I'm going to free him…with or without the Council's permission.

Jar-Jar and Padmé were quite curious in the planet, yes. And yes, I have made several friends on this trip. Uh huh…it is an unexpected pleasure.

I will inform you about my plans as they develop.

Qui-Gon


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Most glad I am now that receiving help on the planet you are. Concerned I have become that tracking our communication one connected to the Trade Federation could be... secure we think it to be, but know we not what successful method could have been developed to track such. Suggest to you, as I have to the Queen, that not talk until you reach Coruscant, we should. Barring an emergency, this is.

Over 24 thousand midichlorians, say you, has this boy in every cell? Most interesting this situation has become. Sure I am that watching him you will be and fill me in on his situation you will. A true disgrace that any child should be pressed into slavery, much less a boy with such gifts as you have described in this one.

Afraid I am that any aid I could give you would be more dangerous than making do on your own. In this light, may I leave you with hope still.

May the Force be with you,

Master Jedi Yoda


	17. Note 17 QuiGon

Note 17

Master Yoda,

Because I wanted you to still have a record of the events as they happened, here is what I recorded as it was happening, for your later use.

Anakin has now been entered into the race. I spoke with his master, a creature name Watto, and he agreed to let the boy race. Without letting Anakin know of this, I spoke with Watto a second time, and made a bet with Watto that if Anakin wins, he will be freed. I couldn't free his mother, but at least the boy will be free.

Anakin is looking very proud…with his new pod racer. I'm very proud of that little boy. He will win; I have no doubt of that. The race hasn't started yet…all the participants are getting ready.

Before the flag parade starts, I want to talk with Anakin…to tell him to use the Force. I know he's capable of this task, master.

I know that as Jedi we are not supposed to bother the affairs of the planets outside of the Republic, however, I believe it is the will of the force. I always do what I feel the force is telling me to do, even if it is in disagreement with the Code. You should know that about me by now.

I have faith in Anakin. He will win.

That dug, Sebulba got close to Anakin's ship, and was making fun of him. I hope he didn't mess with Anakin's pod.

I can only guess what I believe is right. Yes, I believe that Anakin is the Chosen One.

I will be sure to inform you when the race is over, and of it's outcome.

How are things going in the Senate? Or do you know?

I'll get back to you once the race is over…

The race is now over, and Anakin won, as I knew he would. I have no doubt that Anakin is as Force Sensitive as the blood sample indicated. At this point, Anakin does not know that he will be freed; we sold the pod, and Anakin is giving the money to his mother. He is very excited about it, and I have not told his mother that Anakin will be freed too.

Anakin graciously gave me the prize money from winning the race, and I have purchased the parts we need from Watto. I am now going back to Anakin's house to give him the news about his freedom. As soon as that business is over, we will be heading directly for Coruscant.

As it turned out, Sebulba did try to cheat. He messed with Anakin's pod, and it didn't start right away. At another point during the raise, something came loose off his pod, and he could have lost the race again. That boy really sticks with something. He had a duty to do, to win the race, and he did it. That should indicate that he will be a promising Jedi. Sebulba also tried to bump Anakin off the race track, forcing him onto a service ramp, he tried to flash Anakin with his vents, and he tried to have Anakin killed by trying to force him to slam into rocks. Anakin was able to overcome all of it.

Anakin did tell me that he had asthma. I don't think that should affect his training. I know of other Padawans who have had it, and through the Force they were able to overcome it.

Once again, I will contact you once we have left for Coruscant….

We are on our way now, and there is something very urgent that I wish to talk with the Jedi Council about. Obi-Wan should be contacting Mace Windu about setting up a time for this meeting.

Well if you do find anything out about the Senate, please let me know. We will be arriving on Coruscant, and it would be nice if the Senate were prepared for our arrival.

It was a wise suggestion that we would not speak with one another until we reached Coruscant, but I felt that you should be prepared for our arrival.

Yes, Anakin has over 24 thousand midicholorians in every cell. Surely you must realize the importance of finding him. Anakin has been freed, and is on his way to Coruscant.

We will be arriving on Coruscant shortly.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Most glad I am that freed this boy you have been able to. Most unfortunate that nothing can the Republic do about such slavery, as on a planet outside our influence it is.

Discussed in Council, your trip must be, as you say. Speak to Master Windu I will about the time he has set up with Obi-Wan. If such strong Jedi powers and compassion this boy posesses as you have told me, surely at the Temple he will be welcomed.

My regards to all of you I give, and hoping to see you all safe and sound on Coruscant I am. A long and dangerous trip this has been, I realize.

Waiting to hear of Naboo from the Queen's own mouth, the Senate is, I surmise, as little have I heard from Senator Palpatine about the situation, although worried about the Queen he is, I am sure.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	19. Note 19 QuiGon

Note 19

Master Yoda,

You have no doubt been informed of our arrival on Coruscant. Obi-Wan and I will leave immediately for the Jedi Temple. The Queen is relatively safe for the moment. She is with Senator Palpatine, and will be addressing a special session of the Senate soon.

I hope to work something out to possibly free the slaves on Tatooine. Perhaps this could be done through diplomacy.

Obi-Wan and I will be arriving at the appointed time….I will see you in the meeting.

I have returned…and…now that you have heard my full report on the situation: that just as we were about to leave Tatooine I was attacked by a Sith Lord…well trained in the Jedi Arts, as well as more detail about Anakin Skywalker.

Thank you for the encouragement, Master. It is my hope that Anakin will be trained and welcomed at the Temple, although Mace Windu does not seem thrilled with the idea. I will be sending Anakin along….at what time should I send the boy to the Council?

I presume you have some discussion after hearing of the full situation.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn


	20. Note 20 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Most glad am I that safe and sound you are back on Coruscant. For your note I thank you.

At noon tomorrow the Council will meet to discuss your mission. Your padawan and this youngster Anakin bring with you. Asking what I have heard from you Mace has as well. Talk to him I will. Understand that an unbiased decision the Council must make. All evidence will we hear at the Council that you wish to put before our attention.

Diplomatic help to Tatooine, also, bring up at this meeting if you wish it. With you I am that no being should be held in slavery.

May the Force be With You,

Master Yoda


	21. Note 21 QuiGon

Note 21

Master Yoda,

Thank you. It is good to be back on Coruscant.

I will bring Anakin as well as Obi-Wan with me to the meeting. If the Council wishes to meet with Anakin privately for the examination, I will wait outside with Obi-Wan. I understand that the decision process may take some time.

I will see you then. I trust that the Council will make a fully informed decision about Anakin.

(after the meeting)

Now that the Council has met with Anakin privately, how can the Council decide that Anakin cannot be trained? He is the Chosen One; you must see it.

Anakin has already informed me of your decision.

If you will not allow him to be trained as a youngling, then I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner. I realize that Obi-Wan is my apprentice, but I feel that he is ready to take the trials. He is headstrong and has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me.

Has the Council reached a decision about the slavery on Tatooine?

Qui-Gon Jinn


	22. Note 22 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Concerned the council is that, while strong in the Force Anakin unquestionably is, not the best for him training in our traditional methods may be. Give all to the Jedi way of life, can he, while not brought up to it? Unsure we are where his best place may be, and of what we can sense of the boy's future. Objective must we be, whether the Chosen One or not he is.

Respect the judgment of both you and your apprentice I do, Qui-Gon, yet neither your judgment nor mine alone is it to assign such places. The passing of your apprentice to a full Jedi the council must yet decide on. Remind you I would that this matter nothing to do with the boy has. If give him some training you must, such will you do, I am sure, my friend.

Regret I do to tell you that no action does the Council feel we can take on Tatooine, as out of Republic jurisdiction it is. Not with my blessing has this decision of the council been made, tell you I will.

May the Force be with you. With regret am I,

Master Yoda


	23. Note 23 QuiGon

Note 23

Master Yoda,

Anakin can be trained; I have no doubt of that. It is true that it will take some getting used to, but he is still very young. The Council has suggested that Anakin is too old to be trained. However, he is a child. He has not yet lived most of his life. Anakin has not been raised in the Jedi Temple, no, and that would require some adjustments to his training.

I have been discussing the situation with my former Master, who is also on the Jedi Council, as you of course are aware. (I say this because I know the discussion is not to leave the Council, and those concerned, until you have reached a decision.) He has suggested, and I agree with him, that Anakin's mother should not be far away. As you have not doubt observed, Anakin has an attachment with his mother. A forced separation may do more harm than good. However, I will leave this up to the wisdom of the Jedi Council.

As I have already told you, I am convinced that the warrior I fought was a Sith. The Sith saw Anakin. I do not know whether or not this Sith sensed him, but if he is rejected by the Council, the Sith may find him. We do not know where they are at this moment. As we both know, if there is a Sith, then there are always two. Anakin has a higher midi-cholorian count than even you. Would you like someone like that trained in the Sith ways?

You could send him somewhere where he would be protected by Jedi, but what kind of life would that be for the boy. Until the Sith are found out, I am afraid it would be too dangerous for him to wander about the galaxy. He would be unable to defend himself against a Sith attacker, also.

I ask that the Council considers these points when making the decision regarding Anakin. I understand you wish to be objective about this, and I would want nothing else.

I realize that the Council has not yet made a decision to knight Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's readiness has nothing to do with Anakin, I assure you. I have felt that he has been ready for some time, and this situation has brought this to the front.

Thanks for the information on the status of Tatooine slavery. It is unfortunate, but perhaps the situation may be reexamined later.

I wished to inform you that we have landed on Naboo. Queen Amidala has enlisted Gungan help, and she hopes to capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. There is to be a diversion…a battle by the Gungans to draw the droids away from the cities. My apprentice and I (and Anakin…I gave him my word to watch over him) will make our way to the palace along with the Queen's people. From there, we will see what befalls us.

I should also mention that Padmé has revealed that she is Queen Amidala. This is the reason for her apparent influence on the Queen. This occurred during a meeting with the Gungans.

Master Qui-Gon


	24. Note 24 Yoda

Author - ShurnkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Qui-Gon,

Greetings. Thank you I do for telling me your reasoning behind your wish to train Anakin. Certainly unwilling I am to allow the Sith access to any person, if stopped they can be, especially one so gifted as you say. Bring this up with the Council, I will. Still, uneasy I am with making this boy a padawan...

Much luck I wish you in your endeavor on Naboo. My greetings I give as well to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Queen Amidala.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	25. Note 25 QuiGon

Note 25

Master Yoda,

I thank you for hearing my concerns regarding the boy.

There is always risk present whenever a Padawan is trained. We cannot make the decisions for them. Eventually we will have to trust that the Padawan will be wise enough to use sound judgment. If the risk is not taken, we would have no more Padawans in the Jedi Order.

I have further news. The Queen, her people, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I have reached the palace. Anakin took shelter in the cockpit of a fallen pilot. He should be safe there. I was firm with him, and he understands that he is to stay in the cockpit for his safety.

We were about to enter the main section of the palace when the doors opened, and the same Sith that I had fought on Tatooine stood there. Obi-Wan and I will handle this. The creature has revealed the full extent of his weapon to us. It is a double lightsaber. This is a Sith. Nothing will convince me otherwise.

By engaging it in battle, I believe the Queen will have an opportunity to accomplish what she set out to do. Droid deckas tried to stop Queen Amidala, but Anakin destroyed them with his star ship's fire power.

The coming battle will prove to be a challenge, I have no doubt. However, I will try to stop this Sith at all costs. The outcome of a battle is never certain, and no matter what happens, I will uphold the integrity of the Jedi.

May the Force be with you also.

I have one last request before I close this message. What have you seen of the recent Senate election? I am certain that Senator Palpatine was indeed elected. What have you noticed of his activities, and what is your opinion on the matter?

Master Qui-Gon Jinn


	26. Note 26 Yoda

Author - Souderwan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1197348

Master Qui-Gon,

Careful, you must be, in facing this Sith. Powerful they are and a young man, you are not. To your advantage, it is, that Kenobi is with you. A great Jedi he will be and a great companion, as well. Focus on the Force, and let its will guide you. Victorious you will be, if remain calm you do.

Discuss Skywalker further, we will, when return to the temple you do. Your point about risks, well taken it is. And a great risk it would be, if train this boy we do. My opinion on this matter, know you do. But defer to the will of the Council on this matter I will.

Regarding the Senate elections, victorious Senator Palpatine was. Concerned about this turn of events I am. The dark side of the Force clouds everything. Impossbile to read the new Chancellor is. If return the Sith have, as the evidence suggests, then worry I do that maniupulate the Senate they will. A dangerous time for all, this could be, if prepared we are not. Hope in the Force, I do, that emerge unscathed from your battle, you will.

May the Force be with you,

Yoda


	27. Note 27 QuiGon

Note 27

Master Yoda,

I regret to tell you that I have been wounded in battle, and I believe it to be a fatal wound.

….Obi-Wan has been an excellent apprentice, and I believe him to be capable…as a Jedi Knight.

The fight with the Sith has been long, and Obi-Wan and I…held our own….

He and I were…separated by layers of laser walls….

I could not take this Sith alone….the fight has worn me out….it is much younger than I am…and it's blade caught me in the stomach. I am still alive…but barely.

I do not think I will make it….

…Obi-Wan has fought well….and I believe he can destroy this Sith….if he survives, I wish him to train…Anakin.

I do not know how the rest of the battle has gone (the…Queen's part, the Gungan battle, or Naboo's fighter pilots.)

Pal..palpatine has been…impossible for…me to read…as well…be careful….I must contact…Dooku before I die.

Master Qui-Gon


	28. Conclusion Yoda's Reflections

Author - Souderwan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1197348

By **Souderwan**

[From the personal journals of Jedi Master Yoda approximately 13 years prior to the first Empire Day]:

[i]Gone, he is. Sit here, I do, unable to meditate. Distracting, Qui-Gon's loss to me is. A great Jedi, he was. Too blind, I was, to see this until now. Honor him, we must.

But this boy! This boy! Dangerous, he is. Powerful, he will become. Hmm...yes, powerful. But darkness surrounds him. Full of fear, he is. Only greater fear in the boy, Qui-Gon's loss will bring. Taken from his mother, he was. Now taken from him, his surrogate father is. More fear that will bring. Fear...anger...hate...the dark side I sense. Growing it is.

Listen to me, the Council will not. See this, I can. Excited, they are about his potential. Excited, Qui-Gon was. The Chosen One, this boy may be...but...fear I do, that destroy us all he will.


End file.
